


The Uke Fic

by benedoop_cucumber



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fucked Up, I'm so fucking sorry, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedoop_cucumber/pseuds/benedoop_cucumber
Summary: During a meet and greet, a fan gave Phil a ukulele.





	The Uke Fic

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck why did i do this

During a meet and greet, a fan gave Phil a ukulele.

Of course, Phil didn't know how to play it, but he'd learn along the way.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" He said to the fan. "OMG you're welcome!!" She said back, and hugged him.

Dan eyed her jealously. What? Why would he do that? It's not like he likes Phil or anything...

\--later, in the hotel room--

"I just don't get it!! It's not like you'll actually learn to play it!" Dan yelled.

"Why are you so mad about this?" Phil shot back.

Dan wasn't really sure why he was mad. What he was sure of, however, is what he would do next.Dan picked up the uke by the neck and hit Phil square in the head.

"Shit!" Phil yelled as he fell onto the bed.

Dan quickly moved to straddle his hips, ukulele still in hand.He tore off Phil's clothes and started to remove his own. He grinded his hips onto the other man, only his jeans separating them.

Phil was struggling, and yelling. Suddenly, Dan got an idea.

"OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!" Dan screamed at Phil.

Phil timidly complied.

Dan shoved the ukulele down Phil's throat.

He screamed out in pain, but then in pleasure as Dan's hand wrapped around his cock. Dan unzipped his own pants and started touching himself.

"You fucking like that, don't you, dirty boy?"

Phil's pain was mixed so much with pleasure that he almost couldn't feel the uke being removed. He slowly craned his neck up to see Dan climb off of his silky pale legs.

"Flip over."

Phil didn't comply.

"FLIP OVER YOU FUCKING SLUT!!"

Dan forcibly rolled Phil over, his pale pert ass stuck up in the air. Dan straddled the back of his knees and positioned the ukulele at his entrance. 

Without warning, Dan shoved the uke into Phil's ass. He screamed out in pain. There was no pleasure now. Dan thrusted the instrument's neck in and out of Phil as he jerked himself off. The tuning pegs twisted and turned inside of him, the strings grating against his walls. The whole neck was inside of him now, all thirteen inches of pure fucking pain and pleasure. 

Explicit sounds fell out of both of their mouths, pleasure on Dan's part, and screams on Phil's.

Suddenly, Dan shifted his position and pushed in his cock alongside the ukulele. Phil's damaged hole couldn't take it. Dan looked down at the blood on his dick. It didn't bother him, it was just extra lube.

Phil screamed as both the uke and Dan's thick cock moved inside him. He could feel the wall of pleasure aproaching the edge. 

"Ah-ah, D-dan, I-I'm-"

"SHUT UP, WHORE!" Dan commanded.

Suddently, Phil was being flipped over and torn apart. Literally. Dan jerked the uke out of his damaged entrances and shoved it back into Phil's mouth.

He felt Dan's seed inside of him as he produced a muffled scream of pleasure.

The euphoria that overcame Phil almost distracted him as Dan once again wrenched the bloody instrument from his throat.

Phil looked up and saw Dan standing over him, uke in hand. He could only watch as Dan swung it down onto his head, pegs digging into his eyes and pain exploding in his brain. Dan smashed through his skull, and Phil went out cold. 

Dan stood up to admire his work. Phil's head (or what remained of it) was splattered across the bed, pieces of skull and blood soaking the bedsheets.

Dan scooped up some of the blood and brain matter, and slathered Phil's dick with it. He looked into Phil's ruined face as he slowly slid down his cock, blood smearing over his ass. His mouth formed an "o" in pleasure as he slid down the full length. Dan grinded himself down, lifted, then slid down again. 

"It would have been this easy," Dan murmured to Phil's corpse, "If you had only been compliant."

Dan came on Phil's dead cock, pleasure enveloping him.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry


End file.
